


Courtly Manners

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Courtship, Durin Family, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarf courtships take a long time. Fili knows from a young age that his One is his brother and can't wait to start courting him. He's forced to tortuously wait until Kili's of age though. It's worth it. Along the way, Fili helps Bilbo begin his own courting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : This fic contains incest between brothers, it'll get more explicit as the fic goes on.

 

 

Despite what elves and men thought, dwarves were not solely concerned with metalwork, feasting, and hoarding gold. And they were not without certain formalities, especially when it came to courting. Fíli had had this drummed into him from a young age, along with all other dwarfish customs. They were standards to treasure and to measure all dwarves by; without Erebor, their customs and manners were all that remained of their home. So whilst Fíli might have enjoyed the company of dwarves and maids, he didn’t court any of them. He hadn’t the notion to; he hadn’t found his One yet.

 

Then Kíli started growing up, and the bellyful of overwhelming warmth and love that Fíli had always felt for his brother changed. His brother was no longer a dwarrow, marks of age were starting to become obvious and strong in his face. And Fíli looked at him, at his nimble fingers, handsome face, and constant mischief, at the shadow who'd always been at his back and in his heart in one way or another, and thought _that’s my One_.

 

The warmth and love inside him spiked, revealing something new and old at the same time; a very dwarfish turn of things. It was a peculiar feeling, bubbling through Fili from toes to beard. He didn’t know how he’d expected to feel, but he certainly hadn’t expected to find that his One had been beside him all along, practically since birth.

 

“Who else do you think of first thing in the morning?” his mother pointed out, when he went to her with the news. “Who else is the first worry on your mind?”

 

Oh. Fili rubbed a hand through his beard, heat simmering through him as he thought of his brother, heat that scorched and inflamed every part of him. So that was why his mother hadn’t been at all surprised when he'd told her. His inner heat was tempered with something else though, something that made Fíli speak quietly.

 

“I’ll have to wait so long though, ‘til he’s out of his young years.”

 

His mother nodded and pushed a platter of mincemeat pies his way, his favourite. Kíli had a good few years to go yet before he reached a suitable courting age. The thought made Fíli’s chest ache. He stuffed a fistful of pie into his mouth.

 

“Would you rather not know?” asked his mother.

 

Fíli shook his head immediately; even if he had to wait what felt like forever, knowing that the immense love he already held for his brother could ignite even further was a treasured gift,. His mother nodded satisfied. Fíli tore a strip of pastry off a pie as another revelation took shape and clouded his mood.

 

“I can’t tell him, can I?”

 

“Your father announced to me that I was his One five years before I could begin courting. Our parents then didn’t allow us time alone together until I reached the age.”

 

Fíli winced. He saw Kíli every day, spent more hours day and night with him than with any other. Even the thought of being deprived of that felt like having all the breath pulled out of him. His fist curled reflexively; he wouldn’t tell Kíli.

 

He did tell his uncle Thorin though, since Thorin would supervise the courting, should Kíli be agreeable to the idea of courting Fíli in the first place.

 

“If you doubt he’ll be willing, all sense has been knocked from your head,” was Thorin’s curt assessment. His gaze on Fíli was a mix of flinty pride and something deeply sad which was gone in the next instant and he clapped a hand to his nephew’s shoulder. “The years will fly; you will have no time to think of courting, there’s much for you to learn.”

 

Thorin was true to his word – there was a lot for Fíli to learn as heir to the King Under The Mountain. Fíli was more than willing to absorb it all, but the years didn’t fly. He watched Kíli grow taller and leaner and fail to grow anything that could respectfully be called a beard. He felt the heat inside himself grow hotter and stronger and his heart thumped a constant rhythm of _soon, soon, soon_.

 

If Kíli returned his gazes, Fíli didn’t recognise them. Kíli had looked at him with adoration from a young age. The love between them had always been easy and honest. This though, was something else, something even stronger and unbreakable. Would Kíli recognise it too? Would he want it?

 

Fíli worked hard in the forge, sweat pouring from him as he grew more skilful, and he thought just as hard about what courting gift he would make for his brother. It had to be something good and personal as it would declare his intent. Fíli watched Kíli grow smoother and more skilled at archery, the lines of his body sharp and keen. Fíli swallowed, his heartbeat spiking again. His mother pressed a hand to his elbow and handed him an ale.

 

It was watching the archery training that sparked Fíli’s imagination. Both he and his brother wore clasps and pins in their hair, to keep it from clouding their aim when handling weapons or from causing trouble in the forge. Kíli was constantly losing his. Fíli would craft one his brother would be loath to ever misplace.

 

The design was easily thought of – an arrowhead. Fíli took care crafting it out of Kíli’s sight. His brother had quick hands and quicker eyes and Fíli would not have him spoil his own momentous surprise. A pleasant surprise, hopefully. The clasp quickly came together; it was a simple but elegant design, unmistakably an arrowhead, light but hopefully sturdy enough to withstand the trials of Kili's energy. Once cooled and shone up; it was placed into the care of their mother. Dís had lighter fingers than both her sons and was sure to hide it where her youngest would not think to look.

 

Then there was more waiting, Fíli gazing on his brother with hunger and despairing want, finally catching edges of something similar in the looks that Kíli threw back at him. His heart trembled faster in response. Had those shades always been in Kili's gaze? Or was it just that Kíli was growing older now and more perceptive, another gift from their mother? His touches to Fíli were more meaningful than before, weightier and lingering. Or perhaps such things were all Fíli’s fevered imaginings.

 

*

 

Eventually, the time arrived. Kíli had reached courting age and hadn’t made any advances towards anyone. He still looked at Fíli though; perhaps he waited for Fili to move first. Heat spread thickly through Fili's veins at such a thought.

 

Thorin was expectant when Fili finally approached him and announced he was going to speak to his brother. Their uncle nodded. “Hold to the custom, your year will begin once you speak to me again.”

 

Fili nodded back. Their year would begin. Dwarven courting was built layer by layer, like the smelting of metal that began the forging of a fine sword. To build it in such a way provided a firm foundation. The first year Fili and Kili would have together meant no touching of mouths, no bedding each other. They could lie at each other's sides, they could hold one another, they could touch but only as was customary. Not all courtings were completed, but according to those who did see a courting through, it was worth the slow building and it lasted.

 

Fili was sure he would be frazzled by heat for his brother and he knew that Kili would feel the same, but the treasure that waited for them afterwards was surely worth it. He wanted this to last. This was his One.

 

The next morning Dis passed him the arrowhead with a smile when he came calling and announced supper would be a fine one that day, no matter what. Fili shouldered his sword and Kili tumbled in the door, to grab breakfast from his mother’s table and to seek his brother before they both headed to the forge. Fili took special note of the curve of Kili's smile, the light in his eyes, the suppleness of his body. All of that could be his. The clasp was tucked securely in his pocket, wrapped simply in cloth. Fili swallowed and waited for a quiet moment.

 

The moment came quicker than he expected – no one was due to pick up their goods that day and no customers had entered to make orders for several hours. Kili was flipping a coin from hand to hand, moving it between his fingers. They were alone, and the smoke and heat of the forge’s furnace was making Kili’s hair appear wilder than usual. His skin glittered with sweat and the look in his eyes when he gazed at Fili made Fili’s toes curl. It made him take a step or two forward; he’d not see another dwarf gain that heated gaze and ask Kili this question before he did.

 

He slipped his hand into his pocket and stood in front of his brother. “Kili…”

 

His brother looked up – loving, hopeful, a shade shy – the coin still slipping easily between his fingers. Fili bowed his head for a second, as was proper, and held out his full hand.

 

“My intent.”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath, then the warmth of Kili’s fingers on his and the gift was drawn away. He glanced up to see Kili pushing the fabric aside and his entire expression lighting up as he uncovered the clasp. Kili’s eyes shone as he looked at his brother, his fingers caressing the clasp most distractingly. It made Fili’s mouth dry.

 

Kili deliberately pulled free the clasps he currently wore in his hair and let them clatter to the stone bench. His gaze was adoring and desiring now and oh, Aule, it was fixed on Fili.

 

“Your intent is gladly received and enthusiastically returned,” Kili announced, as formal as he’d ever be. “Clasp it for me, please?”

 

He held the gift out, with a charming expression that lit Fili’s blood. Kili was content to give Fili the reins here; such an arrangement was to both their liking. So Fili strode forward and with great tenderness smoothed a hand through Kili’s hair. He’d touched his brother in such a way many times before, but the circumstance changed everything. Kili let out a little noise that did things to Fili, his grasp became a little rougher in his brother’s hair, which only made Kili louder. He tightened his grip warningly; they had a year of innocence together before them, such wantonness would make it cruel.

 

Kili looked apologetic but also mischievous and like his own toes were curling as Fili affixed the clasp. His hand lingered for only a moment, trailing down to cup Kili’s face briefly. The drag of stubble and skin made him hum.

 

“Uncle Thorin,” he said quickly, before all sense left him. “He’ll see us through this.”

 

Kili looked like he was thinking of pouting, of all things, but he nodded and they closed the forge in order to talk to their uncle. These things had to be done properly, especially since they were Durin’s heirs. They couldn’t stop looking at each other though, nor could they stop their hands from touching as they walked side by side. Fili made a noise in his throat that made Kili’s eyes laugh.

 

Thorin was meeting with messengers when they arrived but a few short minutes later, he bid them enter and looked at them expectantly.

 

“You have news.”

 

Kili turned his head, displaying the clasp that he touched with a reverence that went right to Fili’s heart. “Fili’s shown his intent at last and I’ve accepted.”

 

There was that odd mixture of pride and sadness in Thorin’s face again, but he nodded at them. “So your year begins. Myself and other elders will be watching.”

 

His solemn warning made them both straighten before quickly exiting. Kili nudged his shoulder against Fili’s, his face a picture of delight and heat. This was what Fili would be resisting for a year. He understood all too well why many courtings failed.

 

“Our year, Kili.”

 

Kili hooked a finger around one of Fili’s, a gesture that was both very young and very intimate. “A year is nothing. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this, brother.”

 

That made Fili pause and look at his brother. “ _You’ve_ been waiting forever?”

 

Kili grinned. “The years were against us. It’s been a couple of cold seasons since I realised. You?”

 

Fili ground his teeth and remembered the sudden punch of furious heat in his belly, the knowing look in his mother’s eyes, all those days he’d spent hunting and working beside Kili, desperately knowing but unable to say or do anything about it. So many days. It felt like one of those very long songs full of tales old and weary. Sometimes it felt like he’d always been waiting for Kili.

 

“Longer.”

 

Kili peered at him, an odd look on his face, but he swooped onto a different subject as they approached the forge, more work waiting for them at the door. They worked for the rest of the afternoon, Fili attempting not to be distracted by the glint of his clasp in Kili’s hair. Sweet possessive heat flushed through him. He had a claim now; a claim that Kili had more than accepted.

 

At the end of the day, he turned to find Kili staring at him contemplatively and a little guilt-ridden. “You’ve waited long years for me, haven’t you? Fili…”

 

Fili smiled, tired and wrung out after the rush of the day. “You were too young.”

 

Kili tilted his head and stepped closer. “You could have found another.”

 

Fili’s laugh was more of a bark, cracked and incredulous. He brushed a hand, tender and loving, against Kili’s shoulder.

 

“No, I couldn’t.”

 

Kili’s smile was joyous and full and he held a single finger up – _my One_. He kissed the tip of it and reaching out, pressed the finger to Fili’s mouth. The intimacy of it took Fili’s breath away and made his heart pound. He grasped Kili’s wrist and pressed the hand to his own chest, for Kili to feel how fast his heartbeat ran. The two stared at each other for a heated moment. Then Fili wrapped a hand around the nape of Kili’s neck and dragged him in to rest their foreheads together. Breath was hot on skin and hearts skittered to the same song.

 

After long minutes locked in such an embrace, Fili released his hold. He felt like laughing; after such a long wait, it was heady indeed to be able to touch with such intent. To have Kili know at last was a wondrous thing and Kili seemed of like mind. Their fingers stayed interlocked as they walked, only releasing once they entered their mother’s home.

 

Dis’ quick eyes saw almost instantly what had come to pass. She whooped and hugged them both, bidding them to get the table laid up for dinner. Fili and Kili did so, each finding as many ways as possible to touch the other in passing. Dis clearly knew what was going on and threatened to douse them in the well if they didn’t stop. They obeyed, but sat tight next to each other at the table and Fili’s hand stayed heavy and possessive on his brother’s thigh. Such touches were all that consumed his mind, despite the glorious feast their mother had prepared.

 

After dishes were washed and hidden away again, the brothers retreated to where their nearby quarters lay. Kili immediately began moving his bed through to his brother’s room; there was enough room for two pallets to lie side by side, as two dwarves might. Fili helped him, warmth glorying in his heart. They piled the beds with blankets and pillows and quickly moved what else Kili would need into Fili’s quarters.

 

Then they disrobed and lay down side by side, facing each other. Lying there, drinking in his brother, Fili decided he could see why some couples found their way through the first year easily enough. To just look at Kili and know that he knew was like the sweetest of ales. It would fuel Fili for decades to come.

 

His hand trailed gently down Kili’s face and he didn’t protest when Kili’s lips pressed against his palm or when Kili’s teeth bit gently at the flesh there. This was theirs, nobody else’s. Kili’s eyes startled wide for a second and he scrambled to the side of the pallet, digging a hand under it, to some secret space.

 

“Before this day ends…”

 

He returned, slightly flustered, and presented a closed fist to Fili. “My answer.”

 

Fili’s pulse fluttered hard. Kili’s first gift for him. He gently pried Kili’s fingers open and removed the tiny bundle within. In it, he found a hair clasp; similar to the one he had gifted his brother with. This one was shaped differently though, taking the form of a tiny blade. It was perfect. Kili had had no time that afternoon to make it; he must have forged it already, some time before, for Fili.

 

Fili smiled wildly. “Clasp it for me?”

 

Kili’s grin was equally manic and he eagerly slid closer to clip the gift securely in Fili’s long golden hair. His fingers buried themselves in the thick mane, luxuriating in the feel. Fili smiled; Kili had always enjoyed braiding his brother’s hair. Now that fancy could take on a different light.

 

“You should braid my hair whenever the desire strikes you,” he said quietly, his hand stroking at the column of Kili’s throat.

 

Kili keened and surged forward, tucking himself against Fili’s body, his head neatly under his brother’s chin. Fili wrapped his arms around the warm body so close to him and pressed his fingers to the clasp Kili wore. They had huddled together for warmth many times before, but this was so different; the beginning of their first dedicated year together. They’d be building the first layer of their courting. Fili breathed in Kili’s scent – leather and heat from the forge, the blackberries Dis had mashed for dinner, ale and the thick tang of dwarfish metals.

 

They’d both be creating more gifts for each other, all practical of course and demonstrating how they could be what the other needed. Fili had been thinking on this for some time, now that the first had been accepted, he could begin presenting Kili with more. Something satisfied and happy uncurled inside Fili; he couldn’t wait to demonstrate to his brother, and to everybody else, how serious he was.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Each morning began the same that year – Fili awoke to find Kili wrapped tight around him. He'd stare at his younger brother and stroke a finger to his sweetly drawn lips until Kili woke, kissing the finger that gentled at him. They spent a few moments together, a hand in hair perhaps, or resting gently at the waist, supping on the other's image so close and beloved. Then they'd smell breakfast and know that the day had to truly begin. Kili would kiss Fili's wrist, his pulse quickening at the touch of Kili's mouth, and Fili would press lips to Kili's hair, sliding down to catch his forehead. Any more was too much temptation.

 

Then it was a hurried breakfast and work at the forge, or more days at Thorin's side. Throughout it all, they made time to produce gifts for each other. Fili constructed real arrowheads, fine and sharp and lethal in Kili's hands. Kili forged a boot knife, with Fili's name upon the handle. It fitted perfectly in Fili's favourite boots and lay even better in his hand.

 

Fili produced boot buckles for Kili and Kili presented him with a bag of beads and metal finishes and spent an evening combing out his brother's golden hair and rebraiding it before tackling his beard. The plaits were tight and neat and one in particular signalled that Fili was now courting. The earth-coloured beads shone in the firelight.

 

They lay at each other's sides every night, their eyes hungry. But no matter the pull, they didn't dishonour each other or their uncle. Those who disobeyed the rules of courting weren't allowed to continue, and those who continued wilfully anyway became like tortured songs. Kili was not going to be Fili's tragedy.

 

Some nights Kili looked at him with astonishing eyes and whispered 'My King' over Fili's lips. Fili swallowed and tugged at his brother's hair.

 

*

 

On the night their first year ended, Kili looked as though he'd fall out of his skin; such was his fervour. Fili squeezed his hand and pulled him close to breathe in his ear. “Do you want uncle to lengthen our courting? More than a year remains before I can drive myself into you.”

 

Kili crooned in response and wore a filthy look on his face when he replied. “And how long is it before I can drive into _you_ , brother?”

 

Fili’s grip on Kili’s hand tightened at that image. His brother was going to kill him. “Too long.”

 

Dwalin and Balin were waiting with Thorin when Kili and Fili arrived, hands clenched together. Thorin looked at them for a long moment.

 

“Your year is near up, and passed remarkably without trouble. You wish to continue?”

 

Kili nodded vigorously and Fili grinned sharply. “Without question.”

 

Balin laughed into his beard. “You haven’t killed each other yet; I’d say it’s a fair courting to continue.”

 

Dwalin nodded. “Stubborn to the end, aye, lads?”

 

Thorin motioned for his nephews to raise their joined hands and pulled a rope from his belt. He bound their hands together tautly, with a great many knots and mutterings of appropriate words. Either brother could easily slice themselves free, but that wasn’t the point. The last night of their first courting year would be uncomfortable and testing. But they would be together.

 

Later, as they readied themselves for bed, struggling around the rope bindings, Fili couldn’t help laughing; they both looked ridiculous. He pressed fond fingers to Kili’s jaw and pulled him down onto the pallets without warning. Kili cursed at him through the bedsheets. It would be easier to lie on top of each other whilst their hands were so bound. But that way, great temptation lay. With much effort, Fili kissed Kili’s bound fingers so close to his own, and ensured they slept side by side.

 

One more night, and another change would be upon them. There would be kisses and hands and even more closeness. It was a miracle that either of them slept at all. Kili twitched throughout the night but was the first to wake, kissing and sucking at Fili’s bound fingers with great sly enthusiasm. Fili groaned.

 

“You couldn’t wait until after we see uncle?”

 

“You could?!”

 

Still, the mention of Thorin was enough to drive them from their beds and into a meeting with him. Their hands had remained bound and away from each other. Thorin rested his hand briefly on their bindings, then cut through them with his own knife. He sliced the rope into two pieces, giving one to each of them.

 

“Your next year begins.”

 

Fili let out a shuddering breath, allowing Kili to drag them away to some immediate place of privacy - a small room used for arms that no one would enter for a while. Once the door closed, Fili took control, desire lighting like a spark within him as he grasped Kili’s arms and pressed him against the cool stones of the wall. His lips found Kili’s without pause or announcement, eager to at last taste what had long been denied him. Kili groaned into his mouth, opening up for Fili’s eager tongue and tasting with equal enthusiasm.

 

They stayed fused together for some time until Fili began tasting the sweat on this brother’s jaw instead. Kili whimpered, echoing exactly how Fili felt.

 

“I may drown in a year of this,” Fili breathed, yearning to continue kissing where he could see his brother’s pulse jump.

 

Kili bit at the finger that rested on his lips but submitted beautifully. “The nights will be most enjoyable, brother. I’ve gathered many ideas.”

 

Fili squeezed his neck, then tugged at his hair – because he would always tug on Kili’s hair, especially when it caused Kili to make that noise. And they were still in their uncle’s house. “Then we’d better start soon, preferably away from here.”

 

They spent many long nights together that year – kissing mouths, questing tongues. Kili discovered a spot on Fili’s thigh that made his brother buck wildly, and Fili always made sure to kiss behind Kili’s ears, laving at places that caused Kili to gasp so sweetly. They lay side by side, eyes fixed on each other and mouths gasping each other’s names.

 

“Mine,” Fili hissed into his brother’s skin, a weight rolling from his shoulders as he uttered the word. At last he was able to give voice to what he’d known for so long. “Mine.”

 

Kili gasped into his mouth, gripping Fili’s waist hard enough to leave bruises. He was saying the same thing as Fili, only without words.

 

The gifts continued to be exchanged between them – the ropes that had bound them were used, as was tradition. Fili used his as part of a new sling for Kili's arrows, whilst Kili had his piece adapted into a cloak for Fili once his own one became too torn for practical use. Both wore the gifts proudly and Thorin watched them searchingly, as though scouring for any hint of trouble. He did not complain that Durin’s line would dry out with his nephews, though he did take many meetings with advisors, meetings that Fili was not invited to.

 

Dis didn’t look troubled by this. “Durin’s line always finds a way,” she reminded her sons. “It came sideways to you, it can do so again.”

 

Fili and Kili continued to work hard – if their work suffered because of their courtship, the consequences would not be pleasant. Their eyes were almost always on each other though, focusing on their sweating forms and coiled muscles. More than once, a drink was thrown at them by friends or relatives. They sat together in the taverns, arms locked around each other, lips never far away.

 

It was not yet the end of the year when Thorin sent for them and told them news of a different kind – the quest to reclaim Erebor would begin soon and he wanted his nephews to be part of it. Kili and Fili exchanged identical expressions and immediately agreed. To undertake such a mission was exactly the adventure and excitement they’d always sought together. Dis argued with her brother but hugged her sons tight and told them seriously to be wary of gold-fever working its poison through Thorin’s veins and that they would find no greater treasure in the Mountain than what they already possessed together.

 

As they walked great distances and camped out for the night in rain and sun, surrounded by friends and kinsmen, they shared the same blankets and endured teasing from the group with mostly good humour. Several of the company had completed courtings of their own and had no end of advice, some of which got them pelted with whatever was at hand. Thorin watched, a smirk curling beneath his beard and something pleased and sad in his expression. Fili remembered then, with a pang, that his uncle had never completed a courting of his own.

 

The end of their next year came not long after the burglar had joined the company. Thorin took them aside one night and told them they were excused from taking watch until morning. Fili’s heart pounded; this was not where he’d imagined he’d claim more of his brother, but oh, he couldn’t wait for such touch now. Kili squeezed his arm and ran so quickly, he likely didn’t hear the laughter from the others. The pair took care not to be too far out of earshot, finding a suitably private thicket of trees with soft ground at the roots.

 

Kili’s skin appeared to glow in the moonlight as he shed his clothing, his expression greedy for Fili to do the same. Fili’s hands felt clumsy as he bared himself, then his thoughts and arms were full of the enthusiasm of Kili, who pressed him against a tree, nipping at his neck, running an eager hand down to grasp his backside. Fili fought not to drown; he pushed back.

 

Kili ended up lying out on the ground, Fili crawling on top of him to feast. Kili was breathless as he panted out endearments, in the tongue of men and Khuzdul. Fili ran his hands down Kili’s body and smiled at how Kili’s length jumped at his touch, at the eagerness of his One. Kili bit at Fili’s nipple, and his wicked laughter turned into groans when Fili buried his hands in long dark hair.

 

They were not inside each other yet – they had a little more time to wait before that was permitted – but they could now eagerly grasp each other’s lengths, and kiss and bite until they both spilled over happy joined fingers. They gasped into each other’s mouths, when they had breath to, and the lights slowly cleared from behind their eyes.

 

Kili clumsily wrapped his arms around his brother and rested his head against Fili’s chest. Their laughter bubbled joyfully as they warmed each other in the cooling air. Their kin had likely heard much, but there was nothing to be done about it. Fili couldn’t have waited another moment, not once he’d known the year had passed for them. He slithered down and kissed Kili’s hipbone reverently. Kili mewled and sank his nails into Fili’s back.

 

They didn’t return to the fireside circle for several hours and once they did, they were greeted by many lewd comments. Fili made a rude gesture back and kissed Kili’s forehead before settling down at his brother’s side. Mr Baggins was looking at them, flushed and curious. Hobbit courtings must be different. Everything else about hobbits seemed to be.

 

*

 

At Rivendell, when surrounded by the iciness of the elves, Kili did not leave his side. He stood always on Fili’s right, every inch of his clearly-positioned body shouting _I am at his side, I have his back_. It was only right he should do so; it was what he would do once Fili became King Under The Mountain. It made Fili smile and curl a pleased hand at the nape of Kili’s neck. It made Mr Baggins look even more curious.

 

The brothers displayed their courting gifts obviously. Hobbits might not know what it all meant, but elves would glean it. Curious sneering eyes gazed at the brothers, but none touched them. Thorin’s gaze was proud. It made Fili glow; Thorin needed their strength and support here, surrounded by those he trusted least.

 

Once the dark evening fell, Kili sat beside Fili, his body curled devotionally towards his brother as Fili’s hand stroked through his hair. Bilbo’s eyes only filled with more questions. Elrond offered them a room together unquestioningly and without any judgement in his eyes, or perhaps it was just very well hidden. On the private side of the door, Kili pressed desperate kisses to Fili’s skin.

 

“You were…by Aule, I wanted to claim you in front of those tree-dwellers.” Kili’s eyes were almost feverish in their shine.

 

His hips rolled against his brother’s and both of them strangled their words. It didn’t make them any less true.

 

_“Men lananubukhs menu.”_

 

_“Menu tessu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From some online research, Kili and Fili's exchange in Khuzdul should translate as:
> 
>  _“Men lananubukhs menu.”_ \- "I love you"
> 
>  
> 
>  _“Menu tessu.”_ \- "You are everything"


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

A while after Rivendell, as the Misty Mountains grew closer, Thorin called the pair forward before the whole company. Kili instinctively kept close to Fili, their hands touching. Fili’s skin prickled, because of the touch and the occasion. Their uncle gazed at them for a moment before nodding.

 

“You wish to proceed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Together.”

 

Thorin gave a sharp little nod. “Then the blessing is given.”

 

There were no objections from the elders among the company. Instead, Bofur whooped and several others called teasing remarks as Kili pressed a sudden gleeful kiss to his brother’s mouth. Thorin’s eyes strayed to the watching hobbit, but his next words were directed at his nephews.

 

“You have this night.”

 

And every other one. Kili and Fili took the first watch of the evening, because otherwise they’d be dragged from their blankets early the next day. Once they were relieved, they found a private place to lie down and in the quiet darkness, they undressed each other, skin sliding against flushed skin and eyes full of what was laid out before them. They touched gently, reverently, the only sound their own breathing. The world around them seemed full of awed silence.

 

“How did you bear it?” Kili whispered at the corner of Fili’s mouth. “All those years…”

 

Fili gazed at him, at the beautiful dwarf atop him who filled his heart, and kissed him, tenderness pouring abundantly. It was a clear answer.

 

The kisses between them stayed slow and sweet for a while, until neediness cracked them both and their mouths and hands became hungry and demanding and Kili fought to grasp a flask of something slippery from his discarded breeches. Fili laughed into his brother’s cheek because for once Kili thought to be organised, and of course it was now.

 

He slid into his younger brother with one hand knotted in his hair and a groan on both their lips. Kili sat astride him, sweating and gasping with a fierce love in his eyes that Fili had seen many times before in his own reflection, caged for too long during the years he’d had to keep it mute. Now it was as free as it’d ever been.

 

He thrust upwards, the heat that had always nestled in his veins firing even hotter. He could never be close enough to Kili, even this didn’t feel like enough. He thrust harder and clenched at his brother’s waist, giving Kili bruises to match the ones that Fili himself wore, and pushed at places that made Kili’s shouts break beautifully. Cresting a wave, Kili leaned down and lapped, eager and adoring, at Fili’s mouth. Fili followed him over.

 

*

 

When they weren’t on watch, and were ordered not to sneak away together, Kili braided Fili’s hair. The nature of the quest meant that by the evening, everybody was looking wild and Kili had always loved the task of braiding. So he sat beside his brother and spent much time combing out the golden strands and twisting them into intricate meaningful braids.

 

The beads and metal pieces he used were carefully chosen too – this one was the same colour as the Blue Mountains, this one Fili was wearing the first time they’d kissed, this one their mother gave to Fili several years ago, this one matched the colour of Fili's eyes when he was deep in Kili. Kili whispered these things in Fili's ear as he worked, Fili stroking a hand down Kili's leg, gripping tightly whenever his brother's words became too much.

 

One night, Kili was walking with their uncle, checking for orc tracks as the others concocted supper and gathered firewood. Fili waited by the fire for Kili's return, sewing a very tarnished button back onto his brother's shirt. If it was lost on the ground for orcs, elves or men to find, it would only cause trouble for the company. Sensing a keen and familiar gaze on him, Fili glanced up, catching Bilbo looking in his direction. The hobbit had been doing that a lot lately, and always with that confused expression. Uncle Thorin had been doing a lot of looking too – at Bilbo. There hadn’t been enough talking though. Well, Uncle Thorin wasn’t currently within earshot to command against it...

 

“I feel I know how Kili's archery targets feel, you've been gazing at us so often,” Fili voiced loud enough for Bilbo to hear.

 

The hobbit started and looked much abashed. “Oh...I didn't mean to...”

 

“You'll never get answers unless you ask questions, Mr Baggins.”

 

Taking the invite for what it was, Bilbo brought himself nearer, sitting at Fili's side. He darted looks at Fili for a little while, seeming to gather his courage before speaking. Fili fought to stop himself from plunging right into talk of dwarfish courtships. Bilbo had proved to be very brave, but he still stumbled over his words and went red when some subjects were discussed.

 

Finally Bilbo spoke, quiet and unsure. “How long have you...courted, you and Kili?”

 

Fili smiled, finishing the last stitch and admiring his handiwork. “Well over two years, and we've only just reached the final courting stage. At least now we’re finally free from needing our uncle's approval for everything.”

 

“There's stages? To dwarfish courting?”

 

Fili grinned at the hobbit's badly-hidden surprise. “Hobbits aren't the only ones with rules and expectations, you know. We do things properly too.”

 

“Sorry, of course. I'm sure.” Bilbo was clearly trying not to say something in his surprise. “I'm sure things are different when you're not on a dangerous quest.”

 

“Not very.” Fili tucked the mended shirt into Kili's bedroll. “You're surrounded by dwarf rules, you just haven't noticed.”

 

“Then please enlighten me.”

 

Bilbo sounded frustrated. Well, if he'd asked his questions sooner, maybe he wouldn't be bursting with them now. The dwarves could hardly tell him what he didn't know if he didn't reveal what knowledge he was missing. Maybe, Fili realised, Bilbo had no clue at all about any dwarfish customs. Did Uncle Thorin know that? Fili smiled and heard a whistle not far off; Kili would be by his side again soon.

 

“Like the way Balin always sits at our uncle's left when we eat, it shows his status, you see. Other dwarves'll know that Balin, or Dwalin because he's next to Balin, are the ones to talk to if they want to approach the King Under The Mountain with any requests.”

 

At Bilbo's thoughtful nod, Fili continued. “Every youngling learns the rules, especially if you're of Durin’s line. I lived those lessons 'til I was considered old enough to start learning at uncle's side instead. Uncle was the one who oversaw me and Kili's courting.”

 

Bilbo was fiddling with something in his pocket and his eyes were kept firmly low when he asked his next question. “There's no rules about who can court who?”

 

Fili chuckled to himself; Gandalf had said something about how different things were in the Shire. He clearly hadn't been joking. “No rules, no. We haven't got an abundance of maids, Mr Baggins, we never have, among dwarves we love who we love. Most everybody's related anyway, our parents are cousins.”

 

“Our mother let our father know of her intentions after beating him at arm-wrestling,” piped up Kili as he appeared out of the surrounding darkness.

 

He ran a chilled hand down Fili's face, causing Fili to knock Kili sideways and drag him close. Kili shoved a cold hand under Fili’s shirt in retaliation but his mouth was warm when he kissed Fili's neck, cheek, and mouth in welcome and without apology. Bilbo looked a little embarrassed but he didn't move away. He was getting brave.

 

“So there are stages, to courting?” he asked, seeming determined to finish this line of questioning.

 

Kili and Fili sharing mischievous expressions; maybe Bilbo had noticed their uncle’s frequent looks at him after all. Maybe he wanted to know how to properly approach Thorin. Kili settled himself down almost behind Fili and began combing his fingers through his brother’s hair. Fili made a pleased noise in his throat before addressing Bilbo’s question.

 

“It’s simple enough. Once you’re at courting age, you start trying to find who might be your One.”

 

"Your One?"

 

Hobbit courting really was different. Fili’s expression twisted with horror and fascination. “Do hobbits not have a One? Someone who lifts and fills your heart? Someone you know you must court because you feel consumed by them and want more anyway?”

 

Kili’s fingernails scratched against Fili’s scalp, a thank-you for what Fili was plainly saying about him. Fili kissed the fingers that cradled his jaw.

 

Bilbo’s eyes were a little wider and he looked a bit flushed. “Yes, yes, although I have never…that is to say…”

 

Kili pinched at Fili’s side excitedly – if Bilbo had not found his One in the Shire, then maybe that was what he was feeling for Uncle Thorin. Good news indeed. Of course, the way hobbits went about courting was likely very different. And now that Fili thought about it, there was something Dis had reminded him of, about dwarves' natures, that he had to pass on to Bilbo very soon. But first, the courting.

 

“I realised Kili was my One when I was not far out of my younger years, but he was still too young for courting. So I couldn’t tell him – if Kili had found out, Thorin might have demanded we be separated until Kili came of age, to make sure that we didn’t break courting rules before then. So as long as Kili was ignorant of what I’d discovered, we could continue being brothers.”

 

Fili quietened for a moment, remembering all-too-clearly how painful those years had been, living each day beside Kili but being unable to touch and talk as he’d so deeply wished to. Kili pressed a kiss to his temple and wrapped an arm around him. Kili still felt guilty about those years, though there was nothing he could have done to change them.

 

Fili cleared his throat. “Those years weren’t fun but eventually, he reached the right age and I presented him with a courting gift.”

 

Kili drew attention to the clasp in his hair, making sure that Bilbo got a good look at it. “Made it himself, of course. Traditionally the gifts are handmade, personal-like, and practical. You’re showing that you know enough about your intended to make them a well-suited gift, and that you can provide what they need.”

 

Bilbo looked like he was taking it all in, but still looked a trifle unsure. “You said ‘gifts.’”

 

“Ah, well the gifts don’t stop there,” Kili explained, sounding like he was really getting into the conversation now. “Once one of you has presented a gift and it’s accepted by the other, then the receiver makes and presents a gift too. Then you decide who’ll oversee the courting and arrange it, so they can begin marking your first year. Throughout the year, you make and give gifts to each other.”

 

Fili tapped a finger against the boot on Kili’s right foot. “I learned to boil and work leather so I could make Kili these.”

 

“And I sat with Ori and knitted until Fili had gloves to warm his hands.”

 

“The first time he tried, one glove had six fingers,” File confided, mock-gravely.

 

Kili pulled the braid he was working on tighter than necessary, but grinned down at his brother and held up the bead he was about to secure in Fili’s hair. “All handmade.”

 

“Gloin wears the metal pieces his wife made for him in his beard. Uncle doesn’t wear any courting gifts, of course, seeing as he’s never completed a courting,” Fili dropped in casually. “His heart’s always been set on Erebor, until you joined the company.”

 

Bilbo made a choking noise and Fili reached over to whack him on the back until the hobbit quietened and drank down some water quite hastily. Kili was definitely hiding a smile amongst Fili’s hair, Fili could sense it. Bilbo looked at them with narrowed hurt eyes.

 

“If this is one of your jokes, then I don’t think…”

 

“Courting isn’t a joke, Mr Baggins,” Kili interrupted, his touch gentle on Fili’s neck and his eyes sweet and heartfelt.

 

Bilbo looked flummoxed and all out of sorts. Fili wasn’t sure why, it was plain to anyone with eyes how their uncle felt about the hobbit. Bilbo had nothing to worry about.

 

“I can’t work metal,” was all Bilbo managed to croak out.

 

“You don’t have to,” Fili replied. “As long as it’s something you’ve made and it suits who you’re wanting to court, then a dwarf will accept it.”

 

Bilbo tried to clear his throat, but it sounded more like he was strangling something. He might be about to faint again. Fili watched him carefully.

 

“You said courting takes years,” Bilbo said, his voice only a little bit twisted up.

 

“Oh, well, on a dangerous quest like this, I’m sure things work differently.” Fili wasn’t sure of that at all, but he sounded like he was, which was the important thing. “Balin’ll know. He’ll oversee the courting too.”

 

“Does _your_ courting work differently out here?” Bilbo wanted to know.

 

“No,” answered Kili shortly, finishing the last of Fili’s braids and scooting forward to sit beside his brother. “But our courting began years ago and yours will start out here. The rules are probably different.”

 

It would also be different because it was Uncle Thorin, who, according to Dis, hadn’t ever seriously thought about courting anyone. He’d always sunk his love into regaining Durin’s homeland. If Bilbo really was Thorin’s One, then Fili was pretty certain the company could make sure that the courting was done relatively properly and rather quickly. The King couldn’t be occupied with the distractions of a courting when he was also trying to face down a dragon; such a circumstance would do terrible things to a dwarf.

 

Bilbo looked like he might be considering fainting but he stayed upright and stared into the fire for a bit instead. Kili snuggled down to rest his head on Fili’s shoulder, soaking up the warmth as Fili combed fingers through his hair. It was very pleasant. The beads in Fili’s hair clicked peacefully as he nuzzled Kili.

 

“All right, I’ll ask,” Bilbo muttered quietly, probably to himself. He looked up at the dwarves with a lot of determination. “These courting rules, what are they?”

 

Ah, now he was asking the right sort of questions, the sort that said he wanted to know the particulars so that he could see where a hobbit would fit amongst it all. Fili grinned and kissed his brother’s forehead.

 

“I didn’t kiss him properly until a year into courting, didn’t bed him ‘til a few moons ago.”

 

“It’s all about layers,” Kili added helpfully, sounding a mite drowsier now that he was pressed close to his brother in the firelight. “We build a courting up like we forge a sword or fletch an arrow. We make it strong that way.”

 

Bilbo had turned several shades of red at their words. Hobbits were so strangely buttoned-up about so many things, how did they ever do anything with the ones they loved if they couldn’t even talk about it?

 

“There’s more to tell if you’ll hear it, but that’s the basics,” Fili reassured Bilbo. “See? Simple.”

 

Bilbo made another noise and said something that sounded like _thank you, very kind of you, I must be going, goodnight_ before scuttling away into the darkness. Kili and Fili looked at each other and laughed helplessly. Poor Mr Baggins, they’d probably broken several hobbit rules by talking openly about such things with him. It was only right though, they were Thorin’s nephews and they owed their uncle a lot – he’d seen their courting through beautifully. It was only fair that they help him with his.

 

*

 

The next day, the company was woken by a very delicious smell. Something was cooking over the fire – a battered pot was being stirred by a very determined hobbit. Kili nudged Fili, Fili tugged at his ear in return, then nipped it with his teeth because Kili looked very alluring, all sleep-eyed and laid out like an offering.

 

But incredibly, there were even more distracting things to look at - Uncle Thorin was silent, his eyes wider than usual and fixed on Bilbo. Bilbo was determinedly not looking at Thorin, but instead was carefully dropping various plants and berries into the pot. Bombur ambled over, curious about anything that smelled that good. Thorin hadn’t moved a muscle.

 

Kili went to nudge Fili again but Fili knocked him away, causing Bifur to exclaim loudly what he thought of them spilling over onto his bedroll. Fili quickly found an unclaimed spot to watch everything from as Kili dragged himself out of the blankets.

 

Bilbo tasted his breakfast mixture and nodded to himself. Fili was impressed; the hobbit was only a little flushed around the neck and ears. And he had to know that doing something like this, something so bold, would make him the centre of attention. When Bilbo's gaze chanced on Fili, the dwarf smiled and winked, letting Bilbo know that he wasn't doing anything wrong at all. Bilbo's lips hesitantly curled upwards, just as Kili dropped himself down in front of Fili, leaning his weight back heavily. Fili snorted and started untangling the latest knots in Kili's hair with more force than necessary.

 

Bilbo carefully filled a bowl with his mouth-watering concoction and, with every eye of the company on him, walked around the circle until he reached Thorin. The silence was total as Bilbo held out the bowl in offering. Fili held his breath and held on to Kili tightly.

 

Thorin seemed carved out of stone for a moment, but his eyes searched Bilbo endlessly and his mouth opened. “You are sure? You know what this...?”

 

Bilbo nodded quickly. “I'm sure.”

 

Another pause and then Thorin reached out, gently taking the bowl out of Bilbo's hands. Bilbo let out a glad shaky breath. Thorin didn't take his eyes off the hobbit as he spoke.

 

“Balin.”

 

“I'll do it, laddie.”

 

Bilbo bit his lip and sat down next to Thorin. Fili squeezed his brother and kissed his temple. He was wearing the hair clasp that Kili had made for him; while beside Kili lay the arrow sling in which Fili's arrowheads gleamed. Their hands met reflexively, and interlaced tightly. Erebor would always be their goal, but they already had their greatest treasure, and it looked like Thorin was starting to realise that, even before reclaiming his homeland, he might have found his too.

 

_-the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to all those who read, commented, and left kudos. It encouraged me and made me smile :) I'm so glad this story gave people a happy feeling.


End file.
